Gwen and Jack Part 1
by Loopy-loo-loo
Summary: Gwen finally gets some alone time after having to put up with fighting for her dad from the miracle. She starts having thoughts about settling down and starting a family. But Jack starts interfering with Gwen's mind and she starts to have second thoughts.


Gwen stands in a dark room, with the silent atmosphere surrounding her. With not knowing what to think or what to do, leaving her half empty. Skimming through her past lives, and not knowing who to be or who to become. While Gwen is giving hard thoughts about the drastic changes of her lifestyle, she could hear Anwen crying, a faded noise from a distant room. She walked softly towards the door, hearing about a thousand echoes from her leather black heels she was wearing. Gwen roughly opened the thick, hefty wooden door. To see that Rhys has already calmed Anwen,

"Where was Jack off to again?" Rhys said curiously.

"Went to see this old friend of his, Jack says that he's a doctor. I don't understand… Jack goes to see this doctor of some sort and has never told me why he goes there so often or who this doctor is." Gwen said angrily, reminding her of Jack's presence.

Gwen starts to explain to Rhys about moving to a different house out of town and away from the city, moving from the cottage that was on shore of a river and next to the highway. To protect Anwen from growing apart from her mother and father, and not have any dilemmas to do with Torchwood.

" I want to try and forget my life that was associated with Torchwood, because everywhere I go, every corner I turn, there is always without a doubt some alien that wants to destroy the human race or getting a phone call to stop what I am doing and do something for Torchwood, I mean.. It was fun and there would always be new adventures but I have started a family, and to protect our family and relatives I have to stop being involved with Jack, and the Torchwood institute. Because we need to create a better life for all of us" Gwen said infuriately.

"Finally!, Gwen Cooper comes to her senses and actually thinks about how wrong it was to put her whole family in danger, and that ends up to be great at the end of the day because at least you won't be running off with Captain Jack to do his dirty work!" Rhys yelled furiously.

"We talked about not bringing this up Rhys! leave it alone!" Gwen said in shock. While Rhys storms off and Gwen follows after, Anwen is left alone sitting in her high chair screaming and weeping.

Rhys hears a knock on the front door; he roughly opens it in anger. Jack is standing at the door, he is curious about what has happened, because of all of the tension being made in the atmosphere between Gwen and Rhys. Rhys looks at Gwen who is sitting on the dining room chair, about to welcome Jack back, but she realizes that Rhys has gotten more aggravated because of Jack turning up. Rhys's face starts to turn red

"Well look at what we have here, more trouble!" said Rhys.

"Did I miss something?" said Jack smartly.

Jack ignored the silence and stepped inside the house. Rhys walks off pretending that Jack isn't here and goes to put Anwen asleep.

"So, how are things with Rhys?" Jack said knowingly

"Well, I think you have an idea" Gwen said smartly.

"Now... I need to talk to you about Rex" said Jack

"Um, yeah... why didn't he die at the church?"

"Well, he was supposed to, I don't know how it happened, it wasn't meant to happen. But I asked The Doctor why it happened, and he said that the hole in the earth only took what it needed of my blood and obviously I had some blood left over in Rex's body, and since my blood is immortal, Rex is now immortal." Jack explained

"Oh my god, Jack" Gwen said in deep shock.

Gwen stopped to think where Rex is and started wondering if he was okay with this whole situation, she asked Jack

"Where's Rex?"

"He's waiting in the car".

Gwen follows Jack outside, to see Rex waiting. Rex was sitting on the grey coloured seats of the bright red land cruiser, with his hands firmly gripped to the steering wheel. Once Gwen and Jack got into the car, Rex started to drive towards Cardiff, Wales. Jack started talking to Gwen, and telling her that he wanted to show Rex where the Torchwood Hub was before it got blown up.

When they got to the Heart of Cardiff, Gwen, Rex and Jack got out of the land cruiser. They started walking towards the Millennium Stadium. Then all of a sudden the ground shook, like it was an earthquake. Jack suddenly realized that something was wrong.

"Gwen, Rex! Stand beside the Land cruiser" Jack yelled.

"What is it Jack?" Said Gwen

"The Rift is opening!"

Gwen chased Jack, and then Rex followed soon after. "What's a Rift?" yelled Rex

There was not reply.

Jack stopped, and stared at the Rift watching something fall from the sky.

"Jack? What's that blue thing falling from the sky?" said Gwen.

"That isn't just any blue thing. That's the Doctor".

Gwen stopped and thought about all of the times that Jack would talk about this Doctor and all of the times that Jack left to see this person, and that Gwen had never even met this Doctor, and she was keen to meet him.

Jack ran up to the Tardis, and knocked on the door and yelled

"Doctor! It's me. Captain Jack Harkness!"

Gwen and Rex stood back and stared at the blue box. The door of the Tardis opened. And three people stepped out.

"Jack Harkness! What a pleasure to see you again, it's been ages since we last saw each other. Sorry, this is Amy Pond and this is Rory Williams".

Said The Doctor introducing his fellow time travellers.

"Nice to meet you both, these are my fellow partners from the Torchwood institute...Well the ones that are left. Gwen and Rex" Said Jack.

"Nice to meet you Gwen and Rex".

Gwen is looking at the three of them confused, like she has missed something. She stares at this strange blue box and wonders how three people can fit into it. She loses her train of thought when someone started talking to her.

"Trust me it's bigger on the inside than the outside" said The Doctor.

Gwen awkwardly stares at The Doctor and says

"But how is that possible?"

"I hope he's joking" said Rex.

"Well... go take a look" said Jack.

Gwen walked inside the Blue box then Rex followed.

"Oh my god, this is impossible!" Gwen said in shock.

"No way, this can't be right, can it?" said Rex.

The Doctor followed Rex and Gwen inside.

"Who are you?" asked Gwen.

"I'm The Doctor; I travel through time and space. And since I said that, you are probably wondering if I am human. Well I'm not I'm a time lord."

"What's a time lord?" asked Gwen.

"Well let's just say that I'm a different species from a different world."

"So then, where does Amy and Rory come from? Are they human or are they time lords like you?" asked Gwen curiously.

"No, they are human" said The Doctor.

Gwen thought that she saw everything that went on in the world that no one else knew about. But now she realizes that she is not even close to what's really out there. She is getting more and more involved with the outside world than she wants to. But she doesn't want to lose Jack. She has created a strong relationship with him; sharing different types of connections to her he is the best friend, the hero and the boyfriend.

Gwen couldn't take the stress anymore. She ran up to Jack and asked to talk privately with him. She wanted to express her true feelings for him.

"Jack!"

"Yes, Gwen"

"I, I"

Gwen couldn't talk, Jack had a feeling that he would know what she was going to say. Jack ran he's hand down Gwen's arm, then pressed his lips onto hers. During the kiss Gwen starts realizing her love for Jack, but though trying not to lose Rhys because she still deeply loves him also. As she takes the thought into depth, knowing that her and Jack share lots of connections that her and Rhys don't. Gwen knows that Jack can't be with her.


End file.
